


Island Of The Misfit Boy

by Artemis_Koki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drowning, Friends to Lovers, Kokichi has a cat, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Single Parents, Slow Burn, mermaid au, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Koki/pseuds/Artemis_Koki
Summary: Kokichi is a regular high school student who's bullied regularly for his outlandish personality and lack of money. But one day when the bullies take it too far he finds himself transported to a world he never knew existed.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 41





	Island Of The Misfit Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this is the first fic ive ever posted so have mercy on me
> 
> Sorry koki is ooc and shuichi doesnt appear in this chapter but i promise he will in the next!
> 
> not proofread so excuse any errors :)

Kokichi woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He gave a heavy sigh, groggily rolling over and pushing the snooze button. His body was leaden with sleep but he forced himself to get up and staggered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his uniform. He took a second to take in his reflection, his tangled violet hair he never bothered to brush and the dark bags that were prominent under his dark eyes. There was once a time when he’d cover them up under layers of concealer but lately, he couldn’t seem to find it in him to care. It was true that as the days passed he grew more and more depressed but he wasn’t suicidal in the slightest. Sure, it’d be easier but he had people who needed him, granted not many, but still.

Brushing his thoughts aside, he left the bathroom, shoved various textbooks into his tattered backpack, and headed into the living room of the small one bedroom apartment. He found his mother passed out on the couch. 

'I didn’t hear her come in last night', he thought to himself. 'She must’ve worked overtime again.'

He grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over her, pushing up her bangs and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. It always pained him to see her so exhausted like this, it wasn’t helped by the fact that she was doing this for him. Kokichi was very intelligent so passing Hope’s Peak’s entry exams was a snap, however, the tuition was a different story. His mom was already a hardworking, low class, single parent but she wanted so badly for Kokichi to have a shot at a better life so she put in countless hours just so he could attend school. True he was eternally grateful but he was also guilty as hell. 

He headed into the kitchen, Pouring a scoop of cat food into a bowl on the counter. Almost immediately, he heard his elderly cat hop up on the counter. He took a minute to pet her raggedy gray fur, which earned him a grateful purr. He headed for the door, turning around to get one last look at the apartment before locking the door behind him and starting the walk to school.

When he reached the front gate of the school he took a moment to gather himself and slip on his mask. Initially he had put it there to aid him in making friends but that had failed almost immediately. So now not only was he ostracized for being poor but also for his troublesome personality. He didn’t have any friends but he always told himself they were overrated anyway 'stop lying to yourself' after all, he had his mom 'she’s never home' and he also had Ao 'she’s a cat she doesn’t count.'

He didn’t remember entering the school but when he finally left his thoughts he found himself face to face with his teacher in an empty classroom. All her words were going in one ear and out the other. Something about “You’re performance is slipping Mr. Ouma” and “You need to take this class more seriously”. It sounded important but again he couldn’t find it in him to care.

One lecture and the rest of the school day later, he finished sweeping the classroom floor. He hated cleaning duty but it couldn’t be helped. He just hoped none of his normal tormentors had waited outside the empty schoolyard for him again. 

Much to his dismay, when he exited the doors he saw the nearing silhouettes of the usual group that took it upon themselves to make his life a living hell. Kokichi quickly turned away, speed walking to the front gate in the hopes of outrunning them, but his efforts came to a halt when a hand latched onto his shoulder and roughly spun him around.

“What’s the rush pauper?” the tallest boy sneered, tightening his grip on Kokichi’s shoulder. 

Kokichi turned his head away “Just let me go home” he gritted out “I'm really not in the mood for this.”

The boy and his friends snickered as they exchanged glances. “Not in the mood?” he laughed out, pushing kokichi to the ground and pressing a foot to his chest “Funny, I don't remember asking”. 

The longer the boy's foot pressed down on his chest, the harder he found it to breathe. He tried clawing at the foot but it wouldn’t budge under his frail arms. Meanwhile the boy and his cronies just stood there laughing at his feeble attempts to escape. 

“Looks like the street rat’s gettin’ a little worked up there. What do you say we help him cool off a little?” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened as he struggled more, but the boys easily grabbed him and tugged him over to the fountain in the center of the courtyard. They pushed him down so he was on his knees in front of the fountain then, without warning, shoved his head under the frigid water.

Kokichi thrashed and fought with all he had but the boys had an iron grip around his skull. They pulled his head out and he gasped for air. 

“S-stop-” he coughed out but they just snickered and shoved his head underwater again. The longer they held his head down the more his vision started to darken. He wanted to beg them to stop, tell them he’d do anything for just one breath of air but his head was underwater and his voice drowned out. They were going way too far, if he didn't come up soon he knew he was going to die. 'This can’t be it,' he thought 'I-I can’t go yet! My mom is killing herself over me, Ao needs me to care for her, I’m all my mom has left!' He imagined her distressed face when she’d found out he’d died. And it was the last image in his mind before his vision faded out and he was met with darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy first ever chapter posteddd
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> sorry but it may be awhile before i post again cause i only really write in the early hours of the morning when im crying or stressed


End file.
